Junie B jones and the Stinky Smelly High School
by InsideMyFemaleMind
Summary: Highschool is not off to a great start for Junie B but will seeing a old friend help? I am no good at summaries and this is my first story so please review!
1. It's me, Herb!

"Here goes nothing." Junie B Jones thought to herself as she entered the bus, for her first day of high school. "Hey Junie B, come sit next to me!" Junies' friend Grace called to her. "Hi Grace, how has your summer?" Grace smiled, "Too short, and yours?" I thought for second "Well, my summer was great, except that Lenny and I broke-up, and now He and Jose won't talk to me" Grace patted my shoulder "Aww, I'm sorry to hear that, what happened?" I sighed "Lenny and me just grow apart I guess"

"Oh..." Said Grace understandingly. Grace sat- up in her seat "I hope you don't mind my asking, but who broke-up with who?" I sighed "I broke-up with him." "I'm assuming you gave him a reason." I nodded "While?" I leaned back "I told him I didn't think we were working as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, I thought we where better as friends, and that we should break-up while we could still be friends" "How'd he take it?" Grace was only one way I could think of how to describe Lennys reaction to our break-up, "He looked as if i'd told him his favorite brand of hair gel had been discontinued, or as if I had hit him the stomach" I could tell Gracie was trying not to laugh. "God, that boy and his hair! " I smiled " I know, it always bothered me dating a guy how spent more time on his hair than me!" Gracie's face turned back to a serious expression, "So is that really the only reason why you broke up with Lenny?" "While for the last three mouths me and Lenny dated, I started to see him more as a friend than a boyfriend, I just don't like him that way anymore...and truthfully I wanted to be single when I started high school," Grace nodded "You aren't by any chance interested in a new boy are you?"

"No, not really, I just want to keep my options open, the worst part is losing the friendship, I really miss him and Jose. Grace offered a sympathetic smile "Again,i'm sorry." I pulled my hair back into a ponytail, and quietly said "I mean it happens, what really sucks is losing the friendship, those guys have been my best friends since the first grade, it's kind of like Herb moving away all over again."

_Herb? I haven't thought about him in forever. _

"Well, I'm sure in a couple of weeks once things have become less awkward, you guys can all be friends again, after all, you guys are only 15, it's not like you where getting married..." I half- smiled, "I'm sure you're right."

Later that day as I walked into homeroom, I looked for familiar faces, I hardly recognized anyone, so I took a random seat, a few seconds later I noticed the boy next to me was staring "What?" I snapped " I sorry to stare, but, you look like somebody I used to know, whats your name?" "Junie B." I said awkwardly "Junie B. Jones! It's me Herb, do you remember me?" I smiled "Of coarse I remember you! We were only best friends until 6th grade" He smiled "I was hoping I would see you some time today, so what's up! Tell me how've you've been. I thought for a moment,

"Well, atlot's changed during the past three years." he looked into my eyes.

"Yeah, like what?"he questioned.

"I no longer have random outburst in class" he chuckled " i'm not gonna lie, I'm kinda disappointed," I smiled, "Oh and Lenny and I dated all through middle school.

"Dated?' he questioned again "Yeah, we broke up about two weeks ago..." after a awkward pause I asked "So, when did you move back?" "Ironically about two weeks ago." the bell rang, "Crap," I sighed, "Look, it's been awesome seeing you again, we should hang-out sometime soon." Herb nodded in agreement.


	2. Kiss me

It was lunch time, and I had seen no sign of Lenny or Jose, and truthfully I was getting frustrated. I really wanted to try to fix our friendships.

When I entered the lunchroom there they where, Laughing and joking around as usual, I mustered the courage to go talk to them.

"Hi guys, what's up?" I asked hopeful that they would talk to me. "Not much" Lenny said in an icy tone. It was then that I knew what I had to do. " Lenny may I talk to you for a sec?" he grunted "fine." Jose left and I sat down next to Lenny. "Look I know I broke up with you, but I still care about you and would give anything to be your friend again, Is there anything I can do to get you to be my friend again, after a minute he said, "Let me kiss you." I wasn't sure I had heard him right "What?" Lenny elaborated "You said you didn't really think we working as boyfriend and girlfriend anymore, if you still feel that way after I kiss you, then I will accept that we are broken up and be your friend again, either way you win." I felt an impending sense of doom, "I don't know, this seems like a bad idea, I don't want you to get hurt if I don't change my mind." Lenny crossed his arms "Sorry but it's the only way i'll be your friend again, I just have to know We at least tried to save the relationship." I knew I had no choice but to kiss him. "Okay then, follow me." I lead him into an empty class room. "Okay, are you ready?" I asked nervously, he nodded and leaned in to kiss me, I held my hand up to stop him, "Wait, just one more thing, how long dose the kiss have to be?" he reflected for a few moments and answered "10 seconds, or longer if you want" he grinned. I nodded, signaling him to kiss me, and he kiss me like never before, I had no idea Lenny could kiss this good, if I didn't know better I'd swear he had been practicing, I felt myself falling for him again. After ten seconds he pulled away, "Well?" he asked in anticipation. I kissed him back, when we pulled apart he looked like a kid on Christmas morning, "Does this mean we're back together?" I smiled brightly, "What do you think?" he hugged me, "Just so you know, I would have agreed to be your friend again, even if you hadn't of let me l kiss you." "Yeah, I know" I lied. We held hands and walked to the lunch room. "Whose that guy sitting with Jose?" I looked to where Lenny was pointing and saw Herb eating lunch with Jose. "Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you, do you remember Herb? His eyes widened "Of course" I continued "Well, he moved back, I saw him in homeroom this morning." Lenny "No way that's so cool!" We walked to to where Herb and Jose were sitting, Jose looked at our hands "So, what's new?" Lenny held up our hands "Junie and I are back together" Herb raised an eye-brow at me and I glanced away from him. "I can see that" Jose said in a matter of fact sort of way. Lenny turned his attention to Herb, "Hey man, Junie told me you where back." Herd smiled " Yeah, for about two week now." As the four of us got to talking things started to feel just like old times, and I couldn't have felt more happy.

**_Authors_********_Note_**

**_My_********_updates_********_will_********_probably_********_be_********_short,_********_but_********_frequent._********_I_****_'_****_m_********_very_********_excited_********_about_********_this_********_story_********_and_********_have_********_a_********_lot_********_of_********_ideas_********_for_********_where_********_the_********_story_********_will_********_lead._******


End file.
